Teenage Wisdom
by plasticdoll2
Summary: Peter and Ned make one stupid decision after another after accepting an invitation from Flash. Consequently, Tony comes down hard on Peter. Warning: Spanking
1. Chapter 1

**So, I have always LOVED the father/son relationship between Tony and Peter. Hence, this story. I hope you guys enjoy it. It is set after Homecoming but before Infinity War.**

Peter downed the shot as the crowd cheered on for his opponent.

He was at Flash's house, currently involved in a 'very competitive' beer pong competition.

He and Ned had been quite shocked when Flash had invited them to his party but they had understood his true intentions right at the moment when he had challenged them to a beer pong game. He clearly wanted to embarrass them.

However, they weren't about to back down from a challenge.

Peter was sure that his enhanced skills as spider man would ensure his and Ned's victory. He wasn't even worried about getting drunk due to his enhanced metabolism. He was slightly anxious about Ned though but his best friend had assured him that he wanted to beat Flash under any circumstances and was 'willing to pay the price'.

The price being his parents' wrath.

Those words had certainly spurred Peter on and he was also quite sure that he wouldn't get in huge trouble with Aunt May. She would yell at him and maybe ground him for a week or so but that was the end of it. Peter could deal with that.

The game started but to his and Ned's dismay, Flash and his friend were holding up quite well too.

All of the players were getting gradually drunk by the moment, Peter less so but by the time the game ended in his and Ned's victory, he was also almost completely drunk while the rest were utterly wasted.

Flash snarled as Ned flipped him the middle finger and lunged at him in his drunken oblivion.

Peter immediately went to his friend's rescue and tried to punch Flash in the face. His diminished cognitive capacity however restricted him from doing that.

His failed attempt conjured mocking laughter from the crowd that had gathered to witness the game.

Peter couldn't control his fury at that moment. There was this one voice telling him that he wasn't in his right mind and he needed to calm down but it was coming from afar. He chose not to focus on it and instead tried to come up with ideas to teach Flash a lesson in his hazy mind while dragging Ned away from the crowd.

'Peter! Let go! I am gonna kick his ass.' Ned slurred.

'Ned, they'll kick _our_ asses. We are outnumbered.' Peter whispered fiercely.

Suddenly, a dim light bulb flickered in Peter's mind and he punched the air jubilantly.

'What?' Ned looked at him with glazed eyes as he stumbled on his feet.

Peter steadied him and smiled mischievously. 'Spider-man.'

'What?' Ned repeated the one word question as his mind failed to comprehend what his best friend was implying.

'Ned, this is the best idea. I will wear my suit and then we'll teach Flash a lesson in front of his friends.' Peter's excitement was barely controllable.

'You are a genius, dude.' Ned looked at his best-friend in awe as realization finally dawned upon him.

Both teenagers stumbled their way to Peter's place while exchanging plans aimed at humiliating Flash.

When they reached their destination, Peter dramatically raised a finger to his lips and shushed Ned.

'I wasn't saying anything.' Ned exclaimed in a whisper.

'Aunt May will hear you. Shut up.' Peter murmured and looked around in observation of his surroundings.

'You are being paranoid. May isn't anywhere near.' Ned face-palmed.

'Ned! Do not make any noise.'

A passerby gave a weird look to the two teenagers standing outside an apartment building and whispering to each other in the middle of night but he didn't care enough to say anything.

'I don't have my keys. I am going to climb through the window.' Peter declared and tried to do just that but failed pathetically.

Luckily for him, his fall didn't result in much damage. But something jingled in his pockets.

'What's that?' Ned asked curiously.

After a moment of silence, Peter retrieved his keys from his pocket with a sheepish smile on his face.

Ned rolled his eyes and stepped aside. He motioned for Peter to take the rational path.

After standing motionlessly outside his apartment for a while, Peter took a deep breath and surreptitiously unlocked the door and tiptoed his way to his room, taking extra care to avoid the parts of floor that creaked.

 _Being Spider-man had its perks. His senses were still alive to some extent_. He thought amusingly.

Upon entering his room, he quickly changed into the suit. This time, he succeeded in climbing out of the window.

'Woah dude! We are really going to do this.'

'I don't think we should walk while I am wearing the suit. People will stare at us and take pictures. And I don't want Mr. Stark to find out about this.'

'What should we do then?'

'I can drive there?'

'I thought you weren't allowed to drive at night.'

'What Aunt May and Mr. Stark don't know won't hurt them.' Peter shrugged. 'I mean, what's the point of gifting me a car for my birthday if he is going to impose all these restrictions on me.'

Soon, Peter and Ned were pulling out of the parking lot.

After 5 minutes of Peter's bad driving, Ned said. 'Peter, this was a bad idea. You can't drive. Let's park this car somewhere and then we can walk.'

Peter couldn't disagree with his best friend. He too was regretting the decision of taking out the car.

They completed the rest of the journey on foot.

Upon reaching Flash's house, they decided that Ned will enter first and Peter would follow him after a while for the 'shock' element.

As soon as Flash saw Ned, he immediately tried to goad him into a fight, 'Look who is here, Parker's little sidekick. Parker was too scared of us but do you want to settle the earlier score?'

Ned puffed out his chest. 'A friend of mine really wanted to meet you Flash.'

Flash looked confused for a moment but before he could retort, his eyes widened when Spider-man loomed into his vision. He certainly wasn't the only person there whose eyes had widened.

'I heard you wanted to settle some scores Flash.' Spider-man menacingly uttered as he moved towards Flash.

In the heat of the moment, he and Ned paid no heed to all the cell phones surrounding them, recording every moment. But the same devices were about to become the cause of huge trouble for them.

 **TBC...**

 **Please review guys.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the second update guys.**

 **Happy Reading!**

'Dummy, clean that up.' Tony ordered as his _tinkering_ with his suit resulted in more mess.

'Sir, I would suggest that you sleep now. It is almost 2 in the morning.' His AI stated with all the disgruntlement of the world seeping from her tone.

Tony deliberately ignored her and continued working. After 5 minutes had gone by, Friday spoke again.

'Despite my better judgment, I am warning you that I will have to inform Miss Potts if you do not leave your lab soon enough.'

Tony could swear that Friday sounded like nothing would amuse her more than _tattling_ on him.

'Need I remind you that I created you and you work for me…?'

'Very well, I will let Miss Potts know this too.'

'Oh, come on Friday.' Tony grunted. He had lost the battle and he knew it. 'You are too smart for your own good.'

'Which says a lot about me.' He added after a pause with a smirk on his face.

'Yes.' That one word was loaded with sarcasm.

Tony got up and yawned with his arms wide stretched. 'Well, I am signing out.'

'Have a good night, Sir.' This time, Friday sounded sincere.

Tony was just about to exit the lab when his AI suddenly stopped him.

'Sir, some alarming videos about Spider-man have been uploaded on the internet.'

'What!?' Tony's heart rate accelerated. 'Alarming how? Is the kid okay?' he rambled on.

'He appears to be. He is drunk and involved in a physical altercation with a group of teenagers.'

'What?' Tony was relieved to some extent when Friday had given him the positive status on Peter's physical well-being but now he was confounded, and worried again.

'Where is he, Friday? And how are the other kids that he is beating up?' _Of course he was beating them up! He was the damn Spider-man_. 'Please tell me they are not looking too worse for the wear.'

'He is at a fellow student's house. There is _seemingly_ some party going on.' Tony couldn't help but smile at the disdain in the AI's voice. 'And yes, they seem to be fine overall. He has knocked a couple of students down but he is completely inebriated himself so he is not fully coordinated. And he is singularly taking on a group of teenagers.'

'Singularly?' Tony murmured to himself. 'I was sure that Ned would be with him.'

'Ned Leeds _is_ with him but he isn't in a position to fight really. Bruised and intoxicated'

'Great.' Tony was in his suit by this time.

He closed the helmet as Friday provided him with the coordinates of Flash's house.

The journey only took him a few minutes.

He immediately spotted Peter haphazardly throwing a couple of punches around. Tony could see that there wasn't much fight or energy left in him.

As soon as the other kids saw him, there were various reactions but after a few seconds, almost all cameras were pointed at him. From the corner of his eyes, he could see Spider-man's gaze fixated on him too.

Tony wasn't about to let some flashlights faze him.

'Kids, it is time to go home. Everyone should be out of here in 5 minutes, otherwise, I am calling the police. Turn off the cameras.'

Everyone made to scramble but Tony held his hand up.

'All the videos of this party should be removed from the internet. If I find any video still there after 10 minutes, I will personally track down the uploader. Get out of here.'

Tony didn't need to directly state any threat… nor should he. He admitted to himself with a roll of his eyes. The government was all over his ass these days. This reminded him that he still needed to do damage control for Peter's moronic, drunken activities. He knew some copies of the videos would still be available online. He needed to put some sort of spin over the whole debacle and hoped that the government wouldn't be too interested in the activities of a wasted teenager.

At that moment, his eyes caught some movement. It was Peter trying to discreetly leave his class-mate's home. Ned was also stumbling behind him.

Tony could actually feel his blood pressure increasing. He ordered Friday to call the kid.

His call was ignored. Tony's blood was boiling after that.

He forced himself to stay where he was and waited for everyone to leave. After a couple of minutes, the area was completely empty. Even Flash had bolted inside while Peter and Ned had only managed to walk a little further away from the house.

Tony moved towards them in his suit. Without any exertion, he was able to grab Ned in one arm and Peter in the other and flew off to Ned's home.

He chose not to inform his parents of the whole fiasco himself. He didn't want to cause a commotion. He just warned the anxious kid that Peter's aunt would be calling his parents and waited until he was safe inside before taking off again.

Putting aside the initial squeaking and whining that Peter had done when Tony had grabbed him, he had been, to his credit, quiet up till now.

The older man had a suspicion that Peter had actually dozed off. His suspicions were confirmed when Peter's eyes suddenly flew open as they landed on Avengers' base.

He looked around with bleary eyes and blinked rapidly.

'Are we at the Avengers'…? What are we…?' Peter trailed off and ran his tongue on his parched lips.

Tony sighed at his condition and supported him towards the entrance. He felt slight pity for Peter as he had been in the same condition numerous times but he reminded himself that he couldn't sympathize with the teenager.

Peter had made some serious errors in judgment tonight and Tony needed to deal him accordingly.

After getting tired of Peter's constant staggering and stumbling, Tony grabbed him in his arms and carried him to the room he had set up specifically for him. Peter had stayed there quite a few times already.

Tony laid down the already sleeping kid in the bed and put a glass of water on the table near the bed. On second thought, he also grabbed the waste bucket and put it beside the bed.

He watched Peter with a smile on his face for a little while. He still couldn't believe how this kid had wormed his way into his heart. Tony couldn't imagine a life without him now.

He brushed some stray hair off the teenager's forehead and leaned down to kiss it. He regretted his decision later on as Peter's breath badly reeked off alcohol.

With a slight grimace on his face, he turned to switch off the light in the room. He was surprised to see Pepper standing in the doorway.

'Well, he wanted to be like you Tony.' Pepper said teasingly.

'Honey, don't even. I love the kid more than anything but he is in a world of trouble when he wakes up.'

'You have no idea how happy these words make me.'

'Really?' Tony feigned shock. 'One would think that you wouldn't feel happy over…'

He was cut off as Pepper smacked him on his shoulder. 'Shut up. You know what I mean.'

 **TBC…**

 **Please review guys.**

 **Just wanted to add that for this story, Peter and Tony (and Pepper), already have a good, established familial relationship and this won't be the first time that Tony is punishing Peter. I might write some sort of prequel but knowing myself, I am not making any promises. I usually just write whatever comes to my mind.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Happy Reading!**

The dryness inside his mouth woke Peter up. He opened his eyes and took in the bleary surroundings. There was something unfamiliar about them. His bed was different too. But the desire to satiate his parched throat overtook his jumbled thought process.

He felt as though someone was banging drums inside his head. He couldn't help but groan as he raised himself up against the headboard. His mind was groggy and he couldn't focus on anything but he really needed some water. Mustering up all his energy, Peter made to climb out of the bed when suddenly, a terrible wave of nausea hit him. The teenager caught sight of the waste basket beside his bed a couple of seconds before emptying the contents of his stomach in it.

While vomiting, Peter had seen a glass filled with water on the side-table in his peripheral vision. He gratefully grabbed it once the nausea subsided a bit. He had enough sense to take small sips of water and felt better once he had drank all of it.

He wanted to go back to sleep but the smell emanating from the waste basket was pure torture on top of his pounding head. However, he was feeling too lethargic to do anything about it so he grabbed the blanket on the bed, covered his head with it and closed his eyes again.

The next time he woke up, his headache was less excruciating. He gingerly lifted the blanket off his head but the smell in the room instantly made him gag. Scrunching up his nose, he grabbed the basket and carried it to the bathroom to clean it. By now, his brain was active enough that he could figure out his way around without consciously thinking about it.

Afterwards, Peter opened the closet and retrieved a sweatshirt and jeans.

He hopped into the shower and the cold water rushing down his body completely woke him up.

'Shit, shit, shit…' Peter muttered as his brain registered the events of the night.

His anxiety increased as his heart started beating rapidly.

 _What the fuck was I thinking?_

 _I wasn't thinking. Damn it._

 _What a mess._

 _I took out the car. I actually drove it,_

 _Tony is going to kill me. Aunt May will revive me and then kill me again._

 _What am I going to do now?_

 _Should I expect some help from help from Pepper. No, she would be waiting in line to kick my ass._

 _Fuck. I wore the spider-man suit._

 _There were cameras!_

Peter's internal monologue continued on for some time until a couple of hunger pangs reminded him that he needed to get some food in his stomach.

He heartlessly got out of the shower and dressed up.

He cautiously got out of his room and walked towards the kitchen. He was highly relieved to see only Pepper there.

Hearing footsteps, she turned around and smiled when she saw the teenager.

'Peter, how are you feeling?' Pepper asked warmly.

Peter looked at her warily. Should he lie to gain some sympathy because now he definitely didn't feel like he was going to drop dead.

 _Stupid enhanced metabolism._

He decided against making another stupid decision. He looked down and muttered. 'Fine.'

'That's good honey. Do you have a headache?'

'No. Spider-metabolism.' Peter spoke begrudgingly.

'Well, just to be safe, I am going to make you some dry-toast.'

She then grabbed a bottle from the refrigerator and handed it to Peter. 'Coconut water. It will help your body in replenishing the electrolytes.'

Peter threw her a grateful look. Now, anxiety and guilty were battling in his mind. He felt guilty not just over his actions but due to Pepper's kindness too. He certainly didn't feel like he deserved it but he was soaking up the warm energy her maternal presence brought to the room. Speaking of maternal…

'Pepper?' Peter whispered as though a loud voice would draw Tony out of some corner.

She hummed in response. 'Does Aunt May know?'

'Of course she does, honey. Tony called her last night after he brought you here. She is coming here in the afternoon.'

Peter dramatically banged his head against the table but Pepper chose not to comment.

After a few minutes, she put the toasts in front of him along with a smoothie.

Grabbing her own glass, she sat down opposite to him.

Peter quietly started eating. He didn't bring up the events of last night because there was a childish voice inside his head telling him that if he ignored the problem, it'll go away.

Pepper, on the other hand, had no such misguided notions.

'Peter, what you did last night was so incredibly foolish. I do not have words to describe how disappointed I am in your actions.' _Her words oozed disappointment. She didn't really need to describe it._ Peter thought morosely.

He bowed his head and continued eating although his heart wasn't into it and his brain was wondering where the hell Tony was.

 _It wasn't like him to make Peter stew. Though he might have decided to adopt this strategy because of how badly Peter had messed up this time._

As if she could read his mind, Pepper supplied.

'Tony had some short and urgent Avengers business to attend to. He will be here soon enough…not Spider-man related.'

She added quickly as Peter suddenly looked at her with worry etched on his features.

She sporadically lectured him as Peter consumed the breakfast. When he was done, Pepper got up. 'Honey, I have a conference I need to get to. I will be back after a few hours.'

Peter looked at her with wide eyes. He couldn't believe she was abandoning him at this moment.

Pepper ignored his puppy-eyes and looked at him sternly. 'Your first punishment is to clean this kitchen up and then you should go and wait for Tony in your room.'

'Pepper don't leave me. Please. Tony is going to kill me. You are the only one who can calm him down.'

Peter wasn't above begging when the situation was this dire.

'Yes. Tony is not going to be lenient but you deserve it Peter. Even if I didn't have to leave, I still wouldn't intervene on your behalf.'

Pepper's words cut Peter to the core as his face reddened in shame.

She merely kissed him on the temple and quietly left the kitchen.

After Peter was done with the clean-up, he went to his room and sat on the bed. He retrieved his cell phone from his pocket and started checking his social media accounts.

This was his last chance to do so anyway. He was pretty sure that Tony was going to take away everything that brought him pleasure.

He inwardly groaned when he saw a couple of posts about him chickening out of a fight but ignored them as he scrolled away.

He looked for any Spider-man related posts but he was surprised to see that there weren't any videos or pictures of his super-hero persona uploaded by his class mates.

He then did a google search and came across a few blurry videos of Spider-man fighting with some teenagers. He was so grateful that people who captured his stupid antics last night were also drunk hence the low quality of the videos.

He read the comments to gauge people's reactions. Many had just deemed the video fake because of the quality. There were a few comments criticizing Spider-man but Peter didn't think that they would result in something impactful.

By that point, Peter was quite sure that the authority figures wouldn't pay much attention to the events that had transpired last night. He had figured out that Tony was responsible for the lack of posts about him and even Iron-man.

He had a faintest memory of Tony being there at Flash's house but he couldn't recall what had occurred accurately.

He grabbed a pillow and covered his face with it in a desperate attempt to escape reality when he heard footsteps outside. He instantly panicked and tried to come up with a strategy to save his ass but in a matter of seconds, his door was opened and Tony was standing in his room.

Peter glanced at him through his eyelashes and his stomach flipped at the sight in front of him.

Tony looked absolutely furious.

'Sit up Peter.' Tony's low growl caused his stomach to flip once more.

He nervously did as he was told and swung his legs down.

Tony grabbed a chair and dragged it near the bed.

His posture was stiff as he sat down in it and glared at his nervous mentee.

'What were you thinking last night?!'

Peter knew it was a rhetorical question so he waited with baited breath for Tony to begin his lecture but it didn't come.

'I am waiting for an answer.' Tony stoically stated.

Peter looked at him in surprise.

'I guess…I wasn't thinking?' Peter stammered.

'You guess?' Tony barked. 'And is that a question or an answer?'

 _Way to make a point Tony._

'No, I wasn't thinking. I am so sorry Tony. I completely messed up.' Peter rambled on.

'I would use a stronger word than messed up Peter.' Tony wryly stated. 'Your _moronic_ actions certainly warrant that. You got drunk. You are sixteen Peter! You have no business even being near alcohol and you chose to fu- consume it in large quantities. Do you have any idea how alcohol fucks up lives?'

This time, Tony didn't hold back the swearing.

Peter's eyes welled up with tears. He had expected a pissed off Tony but this was way worse. 'I am so sorry Tony.'

'No, I do not think that you are. You are just sorry that you got caught. You clearly have no regard whatsoever for people who care about you.'

'No, that's not true. I was at that party and I wanted to prove myself to Flash so I accepted his challenge and started playing beer-pong. And things just went downhill from there.'

Perhaps, the desperation in Peter's voice calmed Tony down a bit.

'Peter, the reason why I am so…furious,' he chose his words carefully, 'is because I know first-hand what happens when you give into peer-pressure. It is a slippery slope and it only gets darker. It was alcohol this time. What's next? Drugs? You start with weed thinking that you are only going to smoke a joint or two to relax yourself and before you know it, you are moving onto more stronger drugs just to satisfy that insatiable need. And then no matter how much you want to, you cannot stop yourself...'

Peter tentatively reach out a hand and placed it on Tony's arm. It had the desired effect as Tony was jerked out of the trip down the memory lane. He shook his head slightly and ran a hand through his hair.

'I am sorry.' He muttered. 'You are not me. You have a far more sensible head on your shoulders than I did when I was of your age.'

'That's not true.'

'What?'

Peter didn't know whether Tony knew about him driving the car or not but he felt a sudden urge to come clean. He knew that otherwise, his guilty conscience wouldn't let him live in peace.

'For just a few minutes, I drove my car.'

'Whilst you were drunk?' Tony practically yelled.

'Yeah, when I went back for the suit. But we realized how dangerous it was so Ned and I got out of it.'

If the situation wasn't this serious, Peter would have laughed at Tony's bulging eyes. 'You are telling me that you drove drunk with another person in your car?'

Tony looked like he wanted to yell again but he pinched the bridge of his nose and took a deep breath.

'Tell me something Peter, you go out as Spider-man because your conscience won't allow you to sit back and let people get hurt while you have the ability to do something about it. Correct?'

Peter knew where this was going. He nodded nonetheless.

'There was a fair bit of chance of you killing yourself, Ned or some other innocent bystander when you chose to get into the car. But I am sure you understand that because you stopped. However, this shouldn't have happened in the first place. It only did because your cognitive abilities were highly compromised at that moment. You recklessly decided to wear that spider-man suit and fight those kids. I know you, you never would have done this if you were even slightly sober.'

Tony waved his hand. 'It all comes back to the drinking, Peter.'

The teenager's face was a deep shade of red. He wanted to defend himself but he couldn't come up with any words. He just kept on fiddling with the bed spread until Tony placed his hand on his wrist.

'Stop that and look at me.'

Peter couldn't bring himself to do that.

'Peter.' The way Tony uttered his name was a warning sign.

He forced himself to look up. The utter disappointment on his father figure's face completely shattered his heart.

'Tony, I swear I won't do anything like this ever again.'

The older man looked at him with a frown on his face as if contemplating what to say next or how to say it.

'I want to believe you but I am having a hard time trusting you here.' Tony's tone was loaded with sarcasm.

'Come on, that's not fair. I came clean about taking out the car.' Peter exclaimed.

'And while I appreciate that, it doesn't excuse everything else that you did. You are writing a fifteen page essay on dangers of underage drinking, physiological and psychological. Times New Roman, font size 12. And I do not want to read your insight on this issue. You need to do some exemplary research. Read actual scholarly articles and cite those. Proper Citations! Do you understand?'

'This is not a school paper.' Peter couldn't help but whine. 'You don't have to be so strict about this.'

'I am not asking for your opinion. I want you to learn from this. Got it?

'Yeah,' came the mumbled response.

'Excellent. You are also going to write a separate 5 page essay on the disastrous effects of driving under influence. Furthermore…'

'There is a furthermore?' Peter commented waspishly.

'You are on thin ice.'

'Tony, I am terribly sorry but…'

'There shouldn't be a _but_ here. You should be sorry and that's the end of it.'

Peter took care to not add a _but_ or _however_ before his next statement.

'I have so much stuff to do, school related. And then there is Spider-man. I won't have time to do any of this.'

'Yeah, don't worry about the lack of time. May is grounding you for the foreseeable future. You are also grounded from going out as Spider-man for a week.'

'What? No! People need me. Why are you being so heartless?'

'One week Peter.' Tony reiterated firmly. 'I believe that is enough time for you to sit back and think about how worse all this could have been. You are lucky that I was able to curb this right from the start. This had the potential to take a horrible turn and even I wouldn't have been able to save you then.'

All fight left Peter as he was reminded of the consequences he had barely avoided.

'Now, before I was _rudely_ interrupted, I was informing you that you are also going to write a couple pages on how to avoid peer pressure.'

Even if Peter disagreed with Tony, he didn't say anything.

The older man gave a satisfied nod. 'Come here, Peter.'

The teenager threw an alarmed look towards him.

 _That was abrupt._

Tony rolled his eyes when Peter kept on staring at him with wide eyes. 'You knew this was coming.'

'Yeah, but I didn't have enough time to prepare for it.' Peter tried to make himself sound as meek as possible.

'Stop stalling. Come on.'

'I need to process this.' Peter's delay tactics might have been amusing some other time but currently, Tony's blood pressure was mounting.

He covered his hand with the Iron-man glove and looked at him expectantly.

'Enough. You are saying that you are sorry. Show me your remorse through your actions.'

Peter visibly cringed at Tony's raised tone and got off the bed. He dragged his feet towards his mentor and father figure.

Tony motioned for him to unbutton his jeans. His stern look stopped Peter from voicing any protest over losing a clothing layer for protection.

His wrist was gently grabbed and Tony placed him on his knees. His jeans were then lowered.

He closed his eyes and scrunched up his face in anticipation of the first smack.

Tony didn't hold back and _it freaking hurt._

'Oww, that's too hard.'

'You deserve it.'

Tony repeated the action a few more times with the same intensity. When he paused, Peter turned around and pleaded. 'Could you please be a little lenient?'

'Let's use this tenacity of yours somewhere else Pete.'

Tony continued with the punishment quietly. Peter had endured it stoically after the earlier comments but when Tony focused on his sit-spots, he couldn't help but yell and whimper.

As the spanking progressed, Peter went through different stages. He struggled but Tony had him in a firm hold. Soon, he couldn't deal with the pain anymore and started crying.

However, the tears streaming down his face and the loud sobs didn't have any detrimental effects on Tony's resolve to teach him a lesson he won't forget. After a while, Peter felt as though his body had been drained of all the water and energy. He was utterly exhausted. Tony brought the spanking to an end only a few seconds after that.

He started rubbing circles on Peter's back and whispered words of comfort to him. Peter soaked up all the attention. He didn't have any desire to get up any time soon.

After some time, Tony ran his fingers through his hair and quietly urged him to get up.

'Come on Pete. You aren't exactly light. I swear my legs are going numb.'

Peter snorted upon hearing that and threw Tony's earlier words at him. 'You deserve it.'

Tony chuckled and tapped him on the shoulder.

Peter groaned and did what he was asked to do.

Tony guided him to the bed. Peter laid down in it on his side. His bottom touched the bed momentarily and he made sure to glare at Tony as he whimpered in pain.

Tony didn't seem to care as he climbed in next to him and sat there with his head against the board.

'I am not going to apologize for being so hard on you.'

'I know.' Peter yawned as he snuggled into Tony's side.

'You are forgiven Pete.' Tony kissed his forehead and smiled at him but Peter already had closed his eyes.

'We all love you so much. You need to be more careful.'

Tony didn't expect any response and he didn't get any. He warmly glanced at the half-asleep kid and threw an arm around his eyes.

He was finally able to relax too.

 **THE END!**

 **Kindly leave some feedback. I would greatly appreciate it.**

 **I wanted to portray a Tony who isn't a perfect father-figure but is trying his best. Hopefully, I was able to do justice to that.**

 **On another note, I am thinking of writing a fanfiction for DC comics, mainly about the batfamily i.e. Bruce and the boys. It might or might not be a disciplinary fanfiction. Currently, I am leaning towards family angst. If you are interested in reading anything of the sorts, do mention it in the reviews.**

 **Thank you for reading the story.**

 **Happy June people! Enjoy the sun.**


End file.
